Such a probe system is often permanently affixed on a table of a tool machine and is used to measure a tool of the tool machine. In a test routine, the tool, which is clamped in a spindle of the tool machine, for example, is moved with respect to a probe disk of the probe system. The tool may also be measured in the rotating state.
As soon as the tool makes contact with the probe disk, a switching signal is sent to, for example, a numerical control of the tool machine. Since the actual position of the tool or the spindle axis is continuously determined by position-measuring devices of the tool machine, the current actual radius of the tool machine is able to be calculated. If appropriate, the numerical control may then take corrections into account for the subsequent processing steps.
In order to provide reliable generation of the switching signal even with the slightest deflection, a measuring device such as an optical measuring device is provided in the probe system. The deflection of the probe disk is mechanically transmitted to the measuring device via a probing pin. In view of the measuring accuracy, it should be provided that the probing pin is rigid. On the other hand, it cannot be excluded that unintentional movements of the tool occur. In order to prevent the introduction of unacceptable force into the measuring device in such a manner, predetermined breaking points are often provided on the probing pin as safety devices. Corresponding predetermined breaking points must thus have a relatively rigid design.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 269 286 describes a probe system which is suitable for measuring a tool in a tool machine. It provides no predetermined breaking point for the probing pin.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 126 207 describes a probe head whose loads as a result of an uncontrolled collision in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the probing pin are reduced in that the probing pin has a two-part design, the adjoining faces of the parts of the probing pin being beveled. Among other things, the design is believed to have the disadvantage that probing pins of this kind may be relatively expensive to manufacture.